


Up Close and Personal

by AnthemGlass



Series: Distances [2]
Category: The Eagle | Eagle of the Ninth (2011)
Genre: AU, M/M, Plotless porn, Porn Sequel, this is porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-20
Updated: 2012-03-20
Packaged: 2017-11-02 06:05:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnthemGlass/pseuds/AnthemGlass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to 'From a Distance'.  It's a year later.  Esca has news and this is how they celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up Close and Personal

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize, but this is pretty much porn. I really thought it'd put that nice little porn bow around 'From a Distance'.

“It’s yours!”  Marcus said, his facing beaming with pride as he threw the door open. 

Esca couldn’t breath.  “All of this, for me?”

“Yep!”  Marcus couldn’t stop smiling.

“It’s incredible!”  Esca dragged his hand limply along the enormous desk that took up a fourth of the studio.  The rest of the furniture consisted of two easels and a small couch.  Marcus figured he’d take the couch if he were with Esca.

“It’s your very own art studio!”

“But… but how can you afford this?”  Esca blushed.

Marcus’s smile faltered a bit.  Truth was he really couldn’t.  He’d taken out a loan and was desperately trying to pay it off.  It came down to either moving out of his crappy apartment and getting a nicer one, or getting this studio for Esca.  Of course he chose the studio for Esca.

“Don’t worry about it,” Marcus brought Esca into a hug.  That was the easiest way to silence the kid.  After a year together he’d learned the ins and outs of Esca’s moods and behaviors.

“Thank you, Marcus,” Esca said, his voice muffled by Marcus’s chest. 

“I love you, Esca,” Marcus said not wanting to let go.

“I love you too.”

Marcus felt that flip in his chest.  He felt it every single time he heard Esca say those words.  He’d thought it would fade eventually, but it truly never did.

 

*~*~*

 

Esca couldn’t believe his eyes.  Sure at the moment they were buried in Marcus’s body.  But the room was amazing.  Marcus had really outdone himself.  Esca was really glad he could share his special news at this point.

“Marcus, I have something to tell you,” Esca said, a little nervous.

“What is it?”  His smile was gone now and he looked slightly worried.  Esca smiled to try to get him to smile back, but he seemed too worried.

“It’s good news,” Esca assured him, though it was news that was also scary.  “I got it.”

“Got it?”  Marcus cocked his head.

“I got the MoMA commission,” Esca almost whispered.

“WHAT?!”  Marcus grabbed Esca’s head with both hands.  “Are you serious?!”

Esca laughed, he’d expected an over the top reaction from his love.  “Yeah.”

“Oh my god… oh my GOD!”  Marcus had to pace a little across the studio floor.  “Oh my god…”

Esca felt bashful in Marcus’s praise.  Neither of them had really expected Esca to get the New Artist Commission, though Marcus had continually promised him, he’d get it. 

“I’m afraid to ask… but how much is it?”  Marcus already had some tears of joy welling in his eyes.

“Eight pieces,” Esca sighed.  “Fifty thousand advance, fifty thousand when I’m finished.”

Marcus dropped to his knees.  Esca laughed aloud again.  He stepped closer to Marcus who’d been all but put out of commission by the news.  Esca held Marcus’s head in his hand and stared. 

Esca got to his knees as well and grabbed Marcus’s head pulling them together.  He really should get started on the drawings, but they’d have to wait until tomorrow. 

Esca and Marcus’s mouths met, their tongues exploring as if it was the first time.  Their kissing always excited Marcus.  Esca liked it, sure, but it was never as good as what followed.  He kissed because he knew Marcus liked it. 

Marcus pressed forward causing Esca to lean back.  Soon Esca was on his back on the wood floor. 

“I’ll get a carpet,” Marcus said into Esca’s mouth.

“Good, I hate wood floors,” Esca said absent-mindedly.

“For now let’s get to that couch,” Marcus said lifting Esca up.  Esca yelped as he was hoisted in the air and brought to the exceedingly more comfortable couch.

“I see why you put this here,” Esca laughed.

“Hey, you never know when the mood might strike,” Marcus smiled into Esca’s lips.

“I get that,” Esca wiggled his eyebrows as he reached down and began unbuckling Marcus’s belt.  He was still wearing his torn work jeans.  Marcus had gotten a job as a construction worker after he’d shown off his considerable building skills on his door the year previous.  Marcus already had moved up to co-running the company.

With his pants off Marcus began ripping at his shirt, though Esca stopped him and helped take it off like a civilized person.  Esca couldn’t help but pull down Marcus’s boxers immediately. 

Esca now lay under a completely naked Marcus, already hard and ready, the kissing had done its job. 

“Why am I the only one that’s naked?”  Marcus put on his fake puppy dog face.

“Because it’s my day,” Esca smiled.  “And I want to enjoy you for a bit!”

Marcus moaned.  He wanted to see Esca naked.

Esca rubbed his hands down Marcus’s considerable chest and impressive abdomen.  Esca felt his breath hitch as he reach Marcus’s considerable manhood.  High Roller and the Brit would cry if they saw his.  Esca loved it.  It was perfect and by God did Marcus know how to use it!

Marcus gasped as Esca wrapped his fingers around him, already dripping and ready.  “Esca,” Marcus managed to whisper.

“Shhh Marcus,” Esca smiled.  Esca flipped them over and began to kiss his way down Marcus’s body.  He loved to do this.  Torturing Marcus was a definite perk of sex with the god of a man.

Esca lightly licked the tip of Marcus’s throbbing manhood.  Marcus groaned in frustration, kicking his hips forward.  Esca smiled pulling back causing Marcus to whimper in apology.

Esca decided it was enough torture for now.  He smoothed down his hand before taking most of Marcus in on the first time.  Marcus gasped at the sensation.  Esca began to expertly work Marcus’s manhood. 

“Oh God,” Marcus whispered.

Esca moved his tongue and hummed with Marcus’s cock well into his throat.  The feeling caused Marcus to gasp as he ran his hand roughly through his hair before carefully placing it on the back of Esca’s head.

Esca glanced up at him with those hungry eyes that almost made Marcus lose it.  Esca knew every single one of Marcus’s buttons and exactly how to press them.

Release his still unsatisfied manhood, Esca leaned back, grabbing the bottom of his shirt with both hands before pulling it up and off.  Marcus immediately jumped up and began to rub his hands on Esca’s lean torso.  Esca playfully pushed him back down and wagged a finger. 

“What?  Come on,” Marcus whined.

Esca hovered over Marcus teasing him with his body.  He could tell Marcus wanted nothing more than to get his hands all over it.  Esca enjoyed his power. 

“Please Esca,” Marcus breathed.

Esca grabbed Marcus’s wrists in one hand and held them over his body.  “Keep them there,” Esca growled.  Marcus nodded quickly, ever determined to do just what Esca wanted.

 

*~*~*

 

Esca slowly unbutton his jeans giving the briefest glimpse of plaid boxers beneath.  To most completely unsexy underwear, but to Marcus they couldn’t be hotter.

Marcus wanted to move his hands so badly, but he’d been told to keep them there.  He was going to try his best, though they were already shaking with anticipation. 

Esca slowly pulled his zipper down and eased out of his jeans, standing from the couch to let them fall.  Marcus stared intently.  With his thumbs, Esc grasped the edge of his underwear and pulled them down, stepping out of them and climbing back onto the couch.

His dick up and ready.  Marcus licked his lips. 

“Tell me what you want, Marcus,” Esca said, his beautiful voice making Marcus vibrate with excitement.

“Fuck me,” Marcus hadn’t realized how badly he’d wanted it until he’d said it out loud.  “Please for the love of God fuck me.”

Esca smirked.  He couldn’t contain his excitement either as his dick betrayed him by pulsing at the idea.  Esca grabbed his backpack.  He was always prepared, you never knew with Marcus.  Anything could end up in sex. 

The lube was right at the top.  Esca inserted a single finger causing Marcus to gasp.  He was ready and pushing himself against it already.  Esca added a second and a third before long.  Marcus writhed under his control.  Esca knew exactly where to press.

“Please, Esca,” Marcus gasped.  “Fuck me!”

Esca’s finger slowly retreated and he replaced it with his impossibly hard manhood.  With care and tenderness he inserted causing Marcus to exhale pure pleasure. 

This was not going to last long, Esca smiled at that.  Marcus was already crying with happiness and with a single deft touch, Esca grabbed Marcus’s cock and squeezed.

“FUCK!”  Marcus screamed as he released a strong shot reaching his neck.  Ropes of milky come covered his chest and abdomen before ending in a trickle at the tip.

Esca was not far behind.  He released inside of Marcus, something they’d only been doing for the last few months since they’d both been tested.  Marcus writhed with pleasure at the feeling of being filled by Esca.

Esca leaned over and gave a quick lick to the tip of Marcus’s cock before climbing over him and kissing hard.  The taste of Marcus being shared between the two of them was almost more than either could handle, thankfully they were both completely spent. 

Esca collapsed on him, content to never move again.  “I love you, Marcus,” Esca smiled.

Marcus felt that familiar flip in his chest still there.

 

*~*~*

 

Esca waited for a moment as Marcus simply stared at the ceiling.  It was not often Esca initiated the “I love you”, maybe Marcus hadn’t noticed that he still hadn’t said it.  Then Marcus turned and stared deep into Esca’s eyes.

It was a new stare followed by a new tone of voice, husky and exhausted Marcus replied, “I love you, too.”

Esca’s chest did that little flip it always seemed to do.  Staring at this Marcus, Esca knew exactly what he’d draw for the commission.  This moment and fuck anybody who tries to stop him. 

Esca gave a small peck to Marcus, who responded by grabbing his head and continuing the kiss for a minute longer.  During that minute, naked together and happy, Esca realized he really did like kissing Marcus.  He really did like it.


End file.
